This invention pertains to coffee makers and, more particularly, to coffee filters which may be used repeatedly without changing the filtering medium.
Various kinds of reusble coffee filters are already known. In one coffee filter (U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,112), a strainer made of a perforated metal sheet which is sealingly joined to the bottom of a hot water container is provided.
Another reusable coffee filter comprises a hot water receptacle, the bottom of which forms a plane sieve sheet.